¡Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeño idiota!
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: ¡Es el cumpleaños de Ginji y Ban se olvida por completo! ¿Podrá ingeniarselas para hacerle un lindo regalo aunque no tenga ni un centavo? Lemmon!


**Disclaimer****: Get Backers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si lo fueran no serian tan exitosos xD. Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah.**

**Kyuubi: bueeeeeeeno! Muy buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que corresponda xD! **

**Sheza: Después de publicar el primer Ban x Ginji en pascuas no nos aguantamos las ganas de hacer algo para el cumpleaños de Ginji! **

**Kyuubi: Estuve considerando si hacerlo o bien romántico, o bien lemmonesco xD y al final qué decidí? Pues hacer un fic romántico y con lemmon xD**

**Sheza: esperemos que sea de su agrado ^^U**

**Kyuubi: Si, porque la verdad... considero que mis Lemnos son medio pobres T-T! Ustedes dirán si les gusta o no xD Desde ya, gracias por leer =)!**

- ¿Ban?- llamó Natsumi, viendo la forma en que Ban fumaba tan nervioso su cigarrillo. No era normal verlo así de nervioso.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-pero el aludido no contestó.

- Está nervioso porque mañana Ginji cumple 20 años y, como no se dignó a buscar un trabajo como la gente, además que se olvidó, no tiene un regalo para darle.- contestó Paul, sin apartar la vista del periódico.

- ¡Ah, ya cállate!- Ban miró a su jefe con ojos furiosos, pero debía admitir que era verdad. ¿¡Cómo podía haberlo olvidado!? Definitivamente se le había pasado esa fecha tan importante. El rubio siempre recordaba

- ¿Y dónde está Gin ahora?- preguntó Natsumi al notar que el sonriente rubio no estaba en el local.

- Está con sus amigos en la Fortaleza Ilimitada, está pasando el día con ellos para luego pasar mañana con nosotros...- contestó Ban algo molesto. No le gustaba que Ginji volviera a ese lugar, pero el rubio deseaba mucho ir con sus amigos y él no podía hacer nada aunque eso le pesara en el alma.

Sentía que cada vez que su rubio compañero se iba a ese lugar, parte de su alma se iba con él. Pero esa parte de su alma volvía cuando el rubio volvía corriendo a sus brazos, abrazándolo y diciendo '¡¡Ban-chan, te extrañé mucho!!', luego él lo golpearía y le diría que se tardó mucho. No podía negarlo, le gustaba que le abrazase, sentir su cuerpo cerca, y a veces deseaba que el tiempo se congelara y quedarse abrazado a la persona que más amaba... pero no entendía los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio y no quería que éste lo rechazara y se alejara dejándolo sólo otra vez, no podría soportarlo.

Dejó que el cigarrillo terminara de consumirse lentamente, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Varias veces había dejado dos o tres cigarrillos consumirse en sus dedos, cenicero y hasta en sus labios. Su mente se iba lejos, muy lejos, pensando en cientos de cosas que haría con su amado rubio si éste correspondiera sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que siempre se le venia a la cabeza una y otra vez: ¿El rubio sentirá lo mismo que él?

No estaba seguro de eso, pero quería poder leerle la mente para, así, saber si en realidad el rubio lo amaba tanto como el ojiazul lo amaba a él. Pensó en varias veces usar su telepatía para ver a través de sus ojos, pero luego se sentiría culpable por habérselo sacado a la fuerza, o en caso contrario se sentiría mal por no ser correspondido en sus sentimientos y eso rompería su, ahora, débil corazón en mil pedazos.

- "Demonios, estoy actuando como un idiota."-pensó para sí.- "¿Cómo una persona me puede afectar tanto?"

- Oye, Ban.- llamó Paul, tratando de hacer que volviera a Tierra.- Recién son las doce, ¿por qué no vas a dar una vuelta y piensas en algo para darle a Ginji?

- ¿Y con qué dinero piensas que debería comprarlo?- preguntó molesto, parecía que su jefe disfrutaba hacerles recordar que no tenían dinero.

- Puedo pagarlo yo. Pero me deberás la deuda más la mitad de lo que sea que hagas.- negoció el hombre de gafas, bajando levemente su periódico para ver al castaño.

Ban lo observó unos segundos. No quería deberle nada a Wang, pero quería darle algo a Ginji que fuera especial. Debía hacer algo, lo que sea. Sin decir más, se levantó y salió del Honky Tonk para meditar un rato y ver si podía encontrar algo más o menos aceptable para el rubio. Conociéndolo, cualquier cosa le vendría bien, pero el maestro del Jagan quería hacerle algo especial.

Divagó en ese pensamiento por unas dos largas horas, hasta que se encontró con una chocolatería. Pensó en regalarle unos chocolates, pero se arrepintió ya que eso seria muy de pareja y no quería que el rubio pensara mal de él. Siguió caminando, mientras observaba a la gente ir y venir por las aceras. Mientras más caminaba, más se convencía a sí mismo que no iba a encontrar algo a tiempo.

Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan idiota en ese momento. ¿Acaso el gran Ban Midou estaba preocupado por conseguir un regalo para ese cabeza hueca de Ginji Amano? Pues si, si lo estaba. ¿Y por qué será? Pues era porque lo amaba y quería hacer algo por el rubio aunque fuera sólo una vez. Quería ver esos bellos labios encorvarse de forma bella e inocente para formar una dulce sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, quería ver que esos ojos color miel se llenaran de emoción y de alegría para pasar de ser hermosos a mágicos... ¿Por qué amaba tanto a ese pequeño idiota? Ni siquiera él tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta, nadie la tenía.

El tiempo se le acababa, ya estaba atardeciendo y lo mejor era irse a casa antes de que la noche lo atrapara en su oscuridad. Derrotado, se sentó en unos de los bancos de la plaza para meditar.

- "¿Y si le digo lo que siento?"-otra pregunta que se formuló a si mismo.- "Tal vez sea buena idea, pero... ¿qué tal si no me corresponde? No soportaría que se alejara de mí, no podría soportar estar sólo otra vez..."-prendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a fumarlo tranquilamente, viendo el Sol ocultarse para dar paso a la Luna y estrellas.

Su mirada se clavó en el cielo anaranjado, dorado y rojo. Se veía hermoso, a Ginji seguro le gustaría algo romántico como eso. Otra vez esos pensamientos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Acaso no se podía sacar a ese rubio de la cabeza por tan solo cinco minutos!? ... Parece que no...

Cientos de veces se había dicho lo mismo, no podía ser que estuviera tan enamorado del rubio. Debía admitir que, además de amarlo con cada fibra de su ser, deseaba poder tenerlo tanto en cuerpo como en alma, deseaba que fuera suyo. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había soñado en que estaban acostados en una cama, con su rubio debajo de él, los dos sumergidos en el más puro de los placeres experimentados, gimiendo y gritando el nombre de su amado...

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para cubrir su frente, no debía pensar en esas cosas porque podría emocionarse demasiado y terminaría haciendo algo que no deseaba hacerle al rubio. Pero era tan difícil no desearlo... era tan difícil controlar que esas pequeñas fantasías, donde podía probar sus labios y abrazarlo, no pasaran a ser eróticas y salvajes. Se había despertado muchas veces, en el auto y en la habitación del Honky Tonk, sintiendo esa sensación en su entrepierna que le indicaba 'sutilmente' que debía ponerle atención.

- Rayos, esto no me puede estar pasando...- se dijo a si mismo mientras lanzaba una bocanada de aire. De repente, sus penas fueron interrumpidas por unos grititos femeninos cercanos.

- ¿En serio hizo eso? ¡Ahhh qué romántico!- gritó una dando saltitos.

- ¡Si, lo juro!- comentó la otra.- ¡Además fue muy romántico! ¡Desearía que un hombre se me declare de esa misma forma! Una canción de amor en una cena... ¡Además lo dijo frente a todos sus amigos!

- Eso si es ser hombre.

Ban dejó de prestar atención a lo que decían las chicas, sólo se concentró en las últimas palabras de la segunda joven. Se le había ocurrido una idea, tal vez no era tan buena, pero al menos era una idea. Se levantó rápidamente, tirando el cigarrillo y aplastándolo. Con gran rapidez llegó al Honky Tonk, tomándose unos segundos para normalizar su respiración por lo agitado que estaba, debía dejar de fumar.

- Volviste, Ban.-se sorprendió Paul, al ver que Ban entraba con una sonrisa.- Ginji aún no llegó.

- Genial. Debo hablar contigo.- le dijo atropelladamente y haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

- Pues dime.

- Bien, verás... Lo que quiero hacer...- y así, Ban puso en marcha su plan maestro para una fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginji que jamás olvidaría.

Se movió en la cama, tratando de cubrirse de los rayos del Sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación. Se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha, aún estaba algo cansado porque se había desvelado mucho con sus amigos en la Fortaleza Ilimitada, llegando a altas horas de la noche al Honky Tonk, despertando a Paul para que le abriera. Pero eso lo dejó para después, ahora sólo le importaba que, al abrir sus ojos, Ban estuviera allí para saludarlo. Recordó que cuando llegó el ojiazul ya estaba dormido y sabia cómo se pondría si lo despertaba y por esa razón decidió esperar hasta que amaneciera.

- ¿Ban-chan?- llamó, extrañado al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte de la habitación. Esto lo hizo sentir horriblemente mal, nada le hacia peor que su amigo estuviera enojado con él.- Tal vez se molestó porque ayer me tardé mucho con mis amigos...-susurró con voz apenas audible.- "Seguro que está abajo tomando café."-pensó viendo que eran las once de la mañana.

Pero bueno, no podía quedarse ahí sentado en la cama. Se levantó, se dio una ducha y bajó para darles los buenos días a los demás pero no había nadie. Buscó con la mirada a Natsumi, Paul, Ban, Hevn, quien sea... pero no había ni un alma. Le dolió no ver a nadie, pero más fue su asombro cuando vio una notita en la barra, debajo de dos pastelillos y junto a unos billetes:

'Ginji, tuve que salir a hacer algo importante y no volveré hasta algunas horas, Natsumi estará estudiando para unos exámenes así que le di el día libre y Ban fue a reunirse con Hevn. No te preocupes te dejaré la dirección y algo de dinero para un taxi, así no te pierdes. Te dejo las llaves para que salgas y cierres cuando te vayas.

Saludos, Paul.'

- ¿Una reunión con Hevn...?- dudó el rubio.- Pero si ella siempre viene aquí... Ah, bueno, no importa. Mejor voy antes de que Ban-chan me regañe y me golpee.- tomó el papel con la dirección, el dinero y los dos pastelillos que le había dejado Paul.

Acto seguido, engulló los dos pastelillos de una sola vez (N/A: Sólo Ginji puede comer dos pastelillos a la vez y no atragantarse en el intento xD), y salió del local para tomarse el primer taxi que encontrara.

Llegado al destino, pagó y se bajó del vehiculo. Observó el lugar, parecía algo así como un edifico muy recientemente abandonado. "Qué extraño lugar para una reunión..." fue el pensamiento que lo invadió en ese momento, pero de todas formas entró. Echó un vistacito al lugar y notó que, aunque estaba abandonado, parecía estar en condiciones casi perfectas, lo cual parecía afirmar su sospecha de que había sido recientemente abandonado.

Llegó a una intersección y se preguntó para qué lado ir. Entonces vio que había un pequeño letrerito con su nombre y señalando a la izquierda y, por curiosidad, siguió el camino. Entró a una habitación completamente oscura, tratando de encontrar la llave de la luz sin éxito. Algo no iba bien. Se puso en modo de defensa para estar prevenido, hasta que las luces se prendieron de repente y se escuchó el grito de:

- ¡¡SORPRESA!!

- ¿Qué...?-el rubio no podía articular palabra, estaba sumamente sorprendido y confundido. Era un salón decorado con adornos festivos, luces y con un pequeño escenario donde había un equipo de música.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginji!-Natsumi lo abrazó, acariciándole el cabello con cariño.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-salió un poco de la sorpresa, pero aún estaba algo confundido. Observó a los demás y se dio cuenta de que estaban todos sus queridos amigos.- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Bueno, pues, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños Ginji-san.-contestó Kazuki, sonriéndole con ternura.

- Pero ayer ya lo celebré con ustedes...

- La diferencia es que ésta vez la serpiente tarada organizó todo para que viniéramos nosotros también.-acotó Shido junto a Madoka.

- Cállate, chico-mono.-miró algo molesto al domador de bestias, pero luego pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Ginji.- Feliz cumpleaños pequeño idiota.-dijo entregándole una cajita envuelta con papel de regalo.

- Oh, Ban-chan...-sus ojos se humedecieron de ternura.- No debiste, no hacia falta que me regalaras nada.

- Sólo ábrelo y dime si te gusta.-se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, pero luego miró a Paul y su tonta promesa de no fumar nada porque sino abandonaría la idea de ayudarlo con la fiesta, así que lo guardó.

- Está bien, Ban-chan.- Ginji abrió el regalo, con algo de impaciencia, para descubrir la pequeña caja de madera. La abrió con cuidado y encontró con un bello reloj de plata, con el dibujo en la tapa de una anguila medio enroscada en un rayo y debajo del dibujo estaba grabada la fecha del día que iniciaron su servicio como Get Backers (N/A: Para que se hagan a la idea, era como el de Edward de Full metal Alchemist xD), al abrirlo se podía ver la hora y en el reverso de la tapa había una foto que Natsumi les había sacado hace poco. Se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas salieran.- No tenías por qué...- susurró.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Midou viendo sus reacciones.

- Ban-chan...-se abrazó al castaño fuertemente.- Gracias, es hermoso.

- Recordé cómo te había gustado mucho el reloj de los hombres que habían venido a pedir que recuperáramos el cuadro de Clayman, que por cierto no pudo venir pero te mandará un regalo en cuento pueda, y decidí regalarte uno.-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.- "Cómo desearía que nos quedáramos así..."

- Muchas gracias, Ban-chan.-los ojos de miel del joven brillaban de forma única, estaba muy feliz.

- Pero todavía te quedan regalos por ver, así que no perdamos tiempo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Ginji-san, esto es para usted. Juubei, MakubeX, Emishi y yo pensamos que le gustaría.- dijo entregándole una caja al rubio, que dejó el regalo de Ban con mucho cuidado sobre una mesa.- Por desgracia, Emishi no pudo venir porque tenia mucho dolor de cabeza después de ayer, pero le manda saludos.

- Muchísimas gracias, Kazu-chan, Juubei. Y dile Emishi que no se haga problema, que está bien, y que también le mando saludos a él, a MacubeX y a Sakura.

- Vamos, abre la caja Ginji.- alentó Juubei.

El rubio abrió la gran caja y se encontró con dos hermosos y grandes peluches de osos panda, que abrazaban un corazón que decía '¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que podamos seguir juntos por siempre.'. Ginji los sacó de la caja y los abrazó fuertemente. Kazuki sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a Ginji los peluches.

- ¡Ahhhh son tan lindos! Gracias, chicos.- se abrazó, con osos y todo, a los miembros de Elegancia para demostrarles gratitud.

- Ginji, falta el nuestro. -dijeron Hevn, Natsumi y Himiko.- Feliz cumpleaños.

- ¡Gracias!-tomó la bolsa que le tendieron las chicas y de ella sacó una remera manga corta verde con las inscripciones 'Get Backers' al frente y espalda de la misma, y en la base de la espalda decía 'Ginji Amano'. El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.- ¡Ahhh, si pudiera me la pondría ahora, pero tendría que cambiarme!- dijo sonriente.

- No te hagas problema, luego podrás cambiarte.- le sonrió Himiko.

- Yo ya mi regalo lo hice al conseguir el lugar, pero como soy bueno te dejaré desayunar gratis lo que tú quieras por toda la semana.- mencionó Paul revolviendo los cabellos del rubio.

- ¡Siiiiiii que rico! ¡Gracias jefe!- chibi-Ginji saltó hasta quedar colgado del hombro de Paul, mientras éste le sonrió.

- Este es de nuestra parte, Gin-chan.- Madoka le tendió unas llaves. Ginji la miró sin entender.- Son las llaves de una suite en el Hotel Palace por siete días y noches.- dijo sonriente.

- Pero Madoka-chan, ese hotel es carísimo.-se asombró el rubio.

- No hay problema con el dinero, a mi me lo dejan más barato por conocer a los dueños. Además ustedes hicieron mucho por mí y se lo merecen.

- Tómalos Ginji, no querrás ofender a Madoka, ¿verdad?- bromeó Shido sabiendo que el rubio los aceptaría.

- Para nada... ¡Gracias Madoka-chan!- el ojimiel tomó las llaves.

- Por cierto, es una habitación sola pero pedí la dejé abierta en caso de que les parezca muy incómodo dormir los dos juntos.-otra vez sonrió, pero con picardía. Era ciega pero no tonta y se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Ginji respiraba nerviosamente cuando Ban estaba cerca, además de que cuando hablada de él se le notaba muy feliz.

Ban y Ginji se sonrojaron, el primero lo disimuló muy bien pero el segundo si que se sonrojó mucho. La verdad que si desearía con toda su alma poder estar en un hotel con Ban, estando los dos en la misma habitación y en la misma cama... pero debía olvidarse de eso, no quería que su amigo se alejara para quedarse sólo otra vez. Prefería seguir amándolo de lejos, sin querer dar problemas, aceptando las llaves como si nada.

Una vez dados todos los regalos empezó la verdadera fiesta. Todos se divertían, reían, comían y bailaban al ritmo de la música que proporcionaba Paul por el equipo de música. Tanta fue la diversión que ya ni se habían dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasó rápido y se hicieron las ocho de la noche. Ya todo estaba más tranquilo, ya no iban a hacer tanto alboroto porque podrían molestar a los vecinos. Sin embargo, alguien no estaba tranquilo en la fiesta, alguien estaba con la mente ocupada en otra cosa más que en la fiesta.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir o no?- le preguntó la dama veneno bebiendo algo de ponche.

- No es tan fácil...- contestó con desgano.

- Ban, si no se lo dices luego podría ser muy tarde. Nunca sabrás lo que él siente si no se lo dices.- Himiko estaba conciente de los sentimientos de Ban hacia el ojimiel y, aunque sentía una gran atracción por el castaño, se había rendido y aceptado que Ginji era la persona que Ban amaba. Debía estar contenta de que esa persona era feliz, aunque ella no estaba en su vida.- Intenta decírselo en algún momento, si esperas demasiado tal vez lo pierdas.

- Si, creo que tienes razón pequeña... Necesito pensarlo un poco.- ya estaba sintiendo que se asfixiaba dentro de ese lugar.

Por eso salió unos segundos al pasillo a pensar un poco en la situación. Su cabello castaño se movía por la brisa que se alcanzaba a filtrar por las ventanas sin vidrio y se arremolinaba sutilmente en el pasillo.

- "¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo o no le digo? No quiero arruinar su fiesta de cumpleaños si la está pasando tan bien... Ahhh cómo quisiera decirle lo mucho que lo amo..."

- ¿Ban-chan?-llamó una voz suave y preocupada cerca de él.

- Ginji, ¿qué pasa?-observó al rubio acercarse, se había sacado el chaleco y la remera para ponerse la que le regalaron las chicas.

- Eso era lo que te iba a preguntar yo a ti. Te noto un poco raro, ¿pasa algo?- el tono de voz del chico sonaba preocupado.

- No, no es nada. Sólo que, ya sabes, no me gustan mucho las multitudes.- trató de mentir.- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- Ban-chan...- empezó.- Yo... pensé que tú estabas enojado conmigo.- soltó, confundiendo al mayor.

- ¿Yo, enojado, por qué?- preguntó sumamente confundido.

- Porque ayer llegue muy tarde de la Fortaleza...

- Ginji, no estaba enojado contigo. Te dije que estaba bien que fueras, ¿no? Sería muy estúpido si me enojara por algo que yo te dejé hacer.- se acercó al rubio, que le sonrió al comprobar que no estaba enojado. Ban en ese momento se dio cuenta que no aguantaría más, que explotaría si no se lo decía, que moriría si no probaba esos labios.

- Ban-chan, tengo que decirte algo.-dijo el rubio de repente, bajando un poco la vista.

- Pues dime...

- Es que... bueno...-volvió a levantar la mirada para ver a los ojos azules profundos de Ban, necesitaba decírselo.- Ban-chan... Desde que te conocí mi vida cambió mucho y aprendí lo que es no estar solo, contigo supe lo que significaba tener a alguien en quien confiar y a quien querer... Me salvaste de perderme a mi mismo dentro de la Fortaleza Infinita, me diste una razón de vida y una oportunidad para ser de utilidad a otros... Ban-chan, te lo agradezco mucho y yo...

- Ginji...

- Espera, porque sino no podré continuar... Yo hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo un cariño muy especial hacia ti, algo muy profundo.

- Eso ya lo sé, yo también lo sien—

- ¡Déjame terminar, por favor!- pidió cerrando los ojos, sorprendiendo al mayor.- Ban-chan yo... cada vez que te me acercas siento que no puedo respirar, cuando me hablas creo que me derrito, cuando me abrazas tengo el presentimiento de que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho... cuando toco tu piel, por alguna razón cualquiera, siento que mi piel se eriza y no quiero que ese contacto termine... Yo deseo... deseo poder abrazarte, poder... poder besarte y... y demostrarte... cuánto te amo...- soltó nervioso, enrojeciendo como si fuera un tomate.

- Ginji...- Ban estaba totalmente shockeado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡Había escuchado que Ginji lo amaba!? ¡Si él estuviera soñando no quería despertar jamás! Sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho y se pondría a brincar por todo el edificio. Sin embargo, no podía expresar ninguna palabra.

- Entenderé si me odias, si no quieres estar más conmigo... ¡Pero necesitaba decírtelo! No podía guardar más este sentimiento...- Ban seguía sin omitir palabra alguna, lo que lastimó mucho al rubio.- Yo... mejor me voy...

Antes de que pudiera irse, Ban lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el salón donde estaban los demás. Dejó a Ginji a pocos metros del escenario, se acercó a Paul, a Natsumi y luego a Hevn. Por último, se fue con el primero y se metieron detrás del escenario. Ginji los miró confundido, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. No sabia si ponerse a llorar porque Ban no le había contestado o preocuparse por lo que su amigo y su jefe iban a hacer. Pasaron unos veinte minutos y Ginji seguía allí parado, preguntándose qué había pasado. Kazuki y Shido se le habían acercado preguntándole si estaba bien, pero el rubio sólo les decía que Ban lo había dejado allí parado y que después se había ido con su jefe atrás del escenario. De repente las luces se apagaron, para dar lugar a un haz de luz en medio del escenario. Allí, debajo de la luz blanca, se dejó ver Ban.

- Ejem...- se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que quedaron sorprendidos al verlo vestido con un traje color negro muy elegante, con su pelo caído y sus típicas gafas.- Escuchen... Hace un rato, algo muy curioso pasó, algo que jamás me había pasado. Una persona aquí presente me dijo que me amaba, pero no le di una respuesta...- Ban observó a su derecha, donde estaba Paul, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. La música empezó a sonar.- Ginji, aquí tienes mi respuesta...- todos se acercaron al escenario, curiosos.

_**Amar es una cosa especial  
No es un viene y va  
Amar solo te pasa una vez  
pero de verdad  
Amar es cuando solo piensas  
en dónde estará  
Amar es como un milagro  
difícil de explicar  
**_

Ginji sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintió que las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

_**Amar es cuando lo proteges  
de la lluvia y el viento  
Amar es cuando tu lo abrazas  
y te olvidas del tiempo  
Amar es cuando tu lo ves  
y te pones nervioso  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta  
de tus sentimientos  
**_

Kazuki se abrazó a Juubei, esa canción era hermosa y le llegaba al alma.

_**[Coro]**_

_**Por amarte robaría una estrella  
y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
con el fuego  
Por amarte daría la vida...  
Solo por besarte**_

Shido tomó la mano de Madoka, dándole un tierno beso. Shido pensaba en burlarse de Ban al final de la fiesta, pero mejor lo dejó pasar esta vez.

_**Amar es cuando escribes su nombre  
por todo el cielo  
Amar es cuando solo suenas  
con llevártelo lejos  
Amar es cuando tu lo ves  
Y se queda en tus ojos  
Amar es cuando tu te das cuenta  
De que él lo es todo  
**_

Paul sonrió feliz al ver que Ginji estaba tan feliz con su sorpresita de cumpleaños.

_**[Coro]**_

_**Por amarte robaría una estrella  
y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
con el fuego  
Por amarte daría la vida...  
Solo por besarte**_

Mientras cantaba, Ban tomó el micrófono y bajó del escenario para quedar frente a Ginji.

_**Por amarte robaría una estrella  
y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
con el fuego  
Por amarte daría la vida...  
Solo por besarte**_

Ban dejó caer el micrófono a un lado para acariciar la mejilla de Ginji.

- ¿Te gustó mi respuesta?- preguntó sonriéndole con ternura.

- Ban-chan... Yo...- pero Ban no lo dejó hablar, puesto que le puso su dedo índice en los labios.

- Eso ya lo sé... Yo también te amo, te amo con locura mi pequeño idiota.- ésta vez Ban atrapó los labios del rubio en un tierno y suave beso.- No sabes lo mucho que deseaba este momento...-le susurró cuando se separaron.

- Yo también Ban-chan...

- ¡Oigan, ¿no se suponía que esto era una fiesta?! ¡¡Pues vamos a bailar!!-corte abrupto del momento romántico por parte de Hevn.

Sin más remedio, los jóvenes siguieron con la fiesta un rato más hasta que ya se hizo muy tarde. Se despidieron de todos y los Get Backers se fueron en el Subaru hasta el Hotel Palace para disfrutar de la suite que les había conseguido Madoka. La habitación estaba en uno de los pisos más altos y era una suite elegantísima. Presentaba televisión satelital, servicio a la habitación gratuita y una cama matrimonial suave y elegante (Sheza: Woah, Madoka-san pensó en todo O.O! Kyuubi: Pues claro, esa chica no es nada tonta xD)

- ¡Wow! ¡Mira, Ban-chan! ¡Tiene televisión satelital!- el rubio parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, sentado en el sillón mientras cambiaba de canal en canal. Ban lo observó con ternura, le parecía hermoso con ese rostro inocente tan feliz y radiante.- Oye, Ban-chan...- llamó.- ¿Por qué te me quedaste viendo así?

- No, sólo... me preguntaba... ¿Qué tan perfecto será tu cuerpo?- mientras decía esto se acercaba al rubio, sentándose a su lado y besándole el cuello.

- Ba... Ban-chan... Espera....- la sensación era increíble, sin embargo una parte de su cerebro le decía que se detuviera ahora.

- Ven...- lo puso de pie para tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo apasionadamente.

(N/A: Etto... Aquí en más empieza mi intento de lemmon xD pido, por favor, que dejen su opinión de qué les pareció en sus reviews ^^!)

El rubio se dejó hacer, sacándole las gafas violetas y dejándolas en el sillón, envolviendo el cuello de su amado con sus brazos. Ban abrazaba mucho más la cintura del rubio, mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior para que abriera la boca. El rubio entendió la orden y entreabrió sus labios tímidamente, dándole paso a la escurridiza y atrevida lengua del ojiazul que recorría toda la húmeda cavidad de su boca.

Ban fue empujando al rubio hasta hacerlo caer en la cama, donde lo acomodó para que quedara completamente acostado en la misma. Comenzó a sentir leves descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo, provocadas por la excitación que le provocaban los besos del castaño, hasta que sintió que el castaño iba a sacarle la remera y se asustó.

- Ban-chan, espera...- puso sus manos en el pecho del castaño y lo alejó levemente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo molesto.

- Es que yo... yo no sé...- se puso nervioso, no sabia cómo explicarle a su compañero que...

- ¿Qué no sabes?- lo pensó unos segundos.- Estar así con un chico debe ser casi lo mismo que estar con una chica así que no debes preocuparte.

- Pero... yo no sé cómo es estar así con una chica.- desvió su vista, avergonzado, sintiéndose como un idiota.

- ¿En serio?- Ban cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía Ginji.- Ginji... ¿Es tu primera vez?

- Si... Por eso tengo miedo, no sé lo que hay que hacer para que tú también disfrutes...

- Ginji...- Ban le sonrió tiernamente. Le besó la punta de la nariz, jugueteando un poco con su cabello.- Está bien, entiendo si no quieres ir tan rápido. Puedo esperar si quieres.

- No es eso, ¡yo quiero que me hagas tuyo aquí y ahora!- se cacheteó mentalmente por haber dicho eso y se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Ban se echó a reír.- Yo... es que yo quiero que tú también lo disfrutes igual que yo...

- Pues no te preocupes, yo puedo enseñarte lo que hay que hacer...- comenzó a besarle el cuello con suavidad.

- Ban-chan...

El castaño fue bajando lentamente por su cuello, contorneándolo con sus labios y con su lengua, mordiéndolo levemente para dejarle unas pequeñas marcas en su delicada piel. Las manos expertas de Ban le sacaron la remera al tiempo que el rubio lo imitaba y le desabotonaba el saco y la camisa. Se siguieron besando a medida que sus respiraciones se agitaban y el sudor empezaba a correr por sus mejillas. Ban descendió, dejando los labios adictivos del rubio, para centrarse en su pecho y en sus pezones, que lamió, succionó y mordió con devoción provocando profundos gemidos por parte del rubio.

- Ban-chan... Ahhhh...-el rubio gemía, sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba y que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

- Esto recién comienza, Gin-chan.

Ban siguió lamiendo y bajando por el pecho del rubio, sintiendo que sus gemidos y las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que emanada el cuerpo de su pequeño eran algo excitante que lo empujaban a aumentar la pasión del rubio. Llegó hasta su ombligo, donde se entretuvo jugueteando e introduciendo su lengua en él.

- ¡Ahhh Ban-chan!

- Sigue gimiendo, Ginji.- pidió el ojiazul mientras Ban bajaba más, empezando a desabotonar las bermudas del rubio.- ¿Quieres que siga?- le preguntó. No quería obligarlo a nada.

- Ban-chan... Sigue, sigue...- pidió fuera de si el rubio, estaba experimentando mucho placer.

- Como desees.

El mayor desabotonó y le sacó tanto las bermudas como la ropa interior de un tirón. Se detuvo a contemplarlo fijamente de arriba hacia abajo, admirando el bello, delicado y bien formado cuerpo del rubio. Acarició sus piernas con suavidad, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera y se sonrojara al sentir la intensa mirada color zafiro sobre su cuerpo. Luego sintió la firme mano de Ban tomando su miembro para acariciarlo desde la base hasta la punta.

Los gemidos del rubio aumentaron, ala vez que las pequeñas descargas que emanaba también aumentaban de intensidad, causándole gran placer al ojiazul mientras éstas chocaban con los nervios de su mano derecha y se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

- Ban-chan... Voy a... voy a...

Ante la declaración del rubio lo hizo ver que ya estaba llegando, así que metió el miembro del rubio en su boca, succionándolo con fuerza. Una y otra vez, Ban se convencía cada vez más de que no era un sueño, de que el ojimiel estaba gimiendo y disfrutando de lo que le hacia, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las succiones. Con un par de mordiditas y succiones más sintió el líquido blanquecino y cálido del rubio dentro de su boca, tragándoselo y saboreándolo por completo.

- Eres delicioso, Ginji.-le dijo subiendo a la altura de sus labios para besarlos tiernamente.

- B-Ban-chan... Ban-chan...- repetía el rubio, sonrojado y con gotas de sudor surcando su rostro.

- Ginji, yo quiero seguir pero quiero que estés seguro de lo que tú quieres.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Quiero... Quiero estar contigo, Ban-chan...

- Lo sé, pero no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que haré. Piénsalo un segundo, por favor.

El rubio lo analizó unos segundos, mirando a los ojos a Ban. De verdad quería estar con Ban pero no estaba completamente seguro. Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con su mano derecha.

- Estoy seguro, sigue.

- ¿Enserio?

- Ban-chan, yo confío en ti.- le sonrió y a continuación le besó tiernamente los labios.

Ante aquella declaración de confianza, el corazón de Ban latió con más fuerza que antes. Continuó el beso de Ginji volviéndolo apasionado, fogoso, demandante y posesivo. La lengua de Ban iba queriendo ir más allá de la boca de Ginji, recorriéndola por completo para memorizarla en su totalidad. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y se miraron a los ojos. El ojiazul llevó dos dedos a la boca de su amado, que lo miró sin comprender.

- Lubrícalos, así te dolerá menos.

El rubio accedió y abrió la boca para que Ban metiera dos de sus dedos en la humedad de su boca. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a humedecer las falanges de su amado castaño, mientras el sonrojo de su rostro no desaparecía. Ban casi babea al ser testigo de tan hermosa imagen. Unos segundos después, retiró los dedos de su boca y se ubicó entre las piernas del rubio.

Midou introdujo un primer dedo, abriéndose paso por la virginal entrada del rubio. Este hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir una invasión, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a sentirlo. Llegó el turno del segundo dedo y siguió moviéndolos de forma circular para dilatar la entrada del rubio, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón con la otra mano.

- Ban-chan... Ya... Hazlo, por favor...- rogó el rubio, sintiendo al castaño introduciendo el tercer dedo.

- Tranquilo Ginji, no quiero lastimarte.- Ban trató de calmar el deseo que tenia Ginji, aunque ya se le hacia muy difícil controlarse a sí mismo.

Sacó sus dedos y los lamió, haciendo que Ginji se pusiera más rojo que un tomate. Terminó de sacarse el pantalón y el calzoncillo y guió su sexo hasta su entrada.

- Recuerda, si te duele mucho dilo y me detendré.- advirtió Ban.

- Si, Ban, lo sé... Dame la mano.-pidió el rubio, extendiéndole su mano derecha.

Ban la entrelazó con su izquierda, sintiendo otra placentera descarga eléctrica. Comenzó la penetración suavemente, con calma, prestando atención a los gestos de dolor e incomodidad de su querido amante. Ginji, por su lado, sentía una increíble sensación de incomodidad, dolor y placer algo entremezcladas en su ser, percibiendo cómo una descarga parecida a una eléctrica le recorría la espalda. Ban logró, con algo de fuerza, penetrar completamente a Ginji y lo dejó un momento hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse a esa sensación tan nueva para ambos, puesto que para Ban esto también era nuevo. Ya había tenido relaciones con alguna que otra chica, nada serio, pero era la primera vez que lo hacia con alguien a que verdaderamente amaba.

La sensación de incomodidad y dolor pasó a otro término y Ginji comenzó a mover sus caderas incitando a Ban a que se moviera. El maestro del Jagan comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a moverse lenta y suavemente dentro del rubio, que enseguida dejó escapar gemidos de placer. Ban apretó el agarre de la mano de Ginji, mientras que con su otra mano pasaba la pierna izquierda del rubio sobre su hombro derecho para facilitarle más la penetración, dándole más placer a su amado Ginji. Tantas veces había soñado con esto, tantas noches se había despertado excitadísimo por eso, pero ahora era real e iba a aprovecharlo, ahora no podía dejarse llevar y hacerlo salvajemente, no señor, ahora debía tener cuidado de no lastimar a su pequeño ángel caído del cielo.

Los gemidos de Ginji se hicieron escuchar, movía sus caderas al compás de los movimientos de Ban, sintiendo un mar de sensaciones nuevas y placenteras. Sentía que su corazón explotaría del placer, sintiendo que el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba y llegaba más lejos todavía.

- Ahhhhhhh... Ban... Ahhhh... ¡Ahhh...!

- Ginji... eres tan... estrecho...

Un gemido ronco se escapó de los labios de Ban, haciendo que Ginji se sintiera bien al ver que el otro también disfrutaba tanto como él lo hacia. El mayor comenzó a masturbar al, actualmente, cumpleañero con su mano derecha para que disfrutara todo, para que no se perdiera nada, para que la noche se hiciera inolvidable y quedara grabada en la memoria del rubio por toda la eternidad mientras éste último dejaba que lágrimas de placer salieran de sus ojos. Ban abrió los ojos, viendo la expresión de éxtasis que presentaba el rostro de su rubio y se sintió feliz, había conseguido lo que quería lograr. Gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos, fundidos en uno, disfrutando del acto más hermoso en el mundo, demostrándose amor el uno al otro. Finalmente llegaron al clímax, Ban se vino dentro de Ginji con fuerza, entreabriendo sus ojos para ver la expresión del chico, que arqueó la espalda al tiempo que un sonoro gemido de placer resonó y se venia en su mano.

Exhausto, Ban salió del rubio y se dejó caer junto a él aún sin soltarle la mano, la cual besó tiernamente. Tomó una frazada que estaba a los pies de la cama y tapó a ambos con ella.

- Ban-chan...- llamó el rubio.

- ¿Si?

- Fue hermoso, gracias.- Ginji se abrazó a Ban, dándole un tierno beso en el cuello.

- No debes agradecerme, pequeño idiota. Y quiero que sepas algo.- el rubio lo miró.- Te amo y quiero que lo recuerdes, porque para mi nada seria más importante que estés conmigo ahora y para siempre. ¿Me darías el honor de ser tu pareja?

- Ban-chan...- el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que Ban le decía. Varias lágrimas de felicidad surcaron sus mejillas, estaba feliz.- ¡Si! ¡Si quiero Ban-chan!- abrazó el cuello de Ban para besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

- Me hace muy feliz que aceptaras... Ahora duerme, debes estar cansado.- otra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos.

Finalmente Morfeo se los llevó en brazos al mundo de los sueños, siendo Ginji el primero en dormirse, y durmieron profundamente abrazándose el uno al otro. Mañana seria otro día, donde los Get Backers volverían a intentar conseguir un trabajo, pero ahora como algo más que sólo amigos.

~º~Fin~º~

**Kyuubi: Bueeeeenoooo... Etto... Espero que les haya gustado este fic xD**

**Sheza: De verdad, esperamos que les haya gustado al menos el lemmon porque la parte de los regalos... la verdad, qué imaginación la tuya ¬¬**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, entonces por qué no diste alguna mejor idea ¬¬*!?**

**Sheza: La que hace el fic eres tú, no yo**

**Kyuubi: Pero... Pero... T-T**

**Sheza: Ay, Dios no llores ¡_¡ Te compraré un helado!**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, como les decía, esperamos que les haya gustado mucho el fic ^^!**

**Sheza: Qué rápida ¬¬... Gracias por leerlo y, si son tan amables, dejen reviews por favor!**

**Kyuubi: Nos despedimos hasta otro fic! Matta ne~!**


End file.
